Big and Might be Bad Wolf
RED (4 - 8) |risk_level = WAW |emotional_boxes = 22 |good_mood = 18 - 22 |norm_mood = 10 - 17 |bad_mood = 0 - 9 |breach = yes |status = yes |qliphoth_counter = 2 |image2 = BigandMightbeBadWolfPreferences.png}} "Actually I didn't really care. I must be called Big Bad Wolf." - Big and Might be Bad Wolf's Entry Big and Might be Bad Wolf (F-02-58) or Big Bad Wolf for short, is an animal Abnormality taking the form of a humanoid tall wolf with gray fur, white paws, tail and belly button, black eyebrows and a scar on his left eye. When breaching, Big Bad Wolf appearance changes to look more like a beast, more thin or skeletal, and running on its four paws. He is one of two unique Abnormalities in game to have a counterpart or rivalry, the other counterpart Abnormality being Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. Ability Its ability triggers when his Qliphoth counter reaches 0. Its Qliphoth counter is reduced by the next methods: * Getting a Bad Result will reduce the counter by 1. The agent will be devoured by the wolf and no longer for use, classified as 'Out of Control.' * When an employee who finished a work on Little Red, performs a work with this Abnormality, the counter will be decreased by 1 and the employee will be devoured. * An employee bleeding by the attacks of Little Red, who enters into the same hallway as the containment unit of the Abnormality, will reduce the counter by 1. * Additionally, if Little Red enters the same hallway that has his containment unit, his Qliphoth counter will drop to 0 and breach immediately. Employees who were eaten can be released from the wolf by performing a Good Instinct work. When the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, he will breach. When about to breach, a containment filter effect will appear, with a picture of the wolf's face and its eyes glowing, followed by breaching. The Abnormality's appearance will change to a big, more realistic kind of wolf, with multiple scars on his body, sharp claws and glowing blue eyes. It has 200 HP and high Movement Speed. When breaching, he moves to the Main Rooms of the departments to start his attacks. His next location is marked by a Blue or Red Moon (When below the 50% of HP), appearing in the main room of another department. Just one moon can appear at the same time. While escaped, he use his claws or fangs to attack the target, dealing average Red Damage. He can perform a special attack which runs across the room, dealing Red Damage constantly to the targets in the room. If there are no targets in the area, the Wolf will travel to the nearest area with employees. After 20 seconds, the wolf will howl, dealing White Damage to the employees in the department. If there is a Red Moon, it will also reduce the Qliphoth Counter of the nearby Abnormalities by 1. After reducing 15% of its HP, he will flee to the next main room with a moon on it, turning into black smoke and moving faster to the next location. Once he reach the room, he has to recover his breath, remaining an amount of time(7.5 seconds) resting and vulnerable to attacks. This behavior repeats until subdued or the day ends. If the wolf still holds any devoured employee when breaching, they can be released after suppressing the wolf, by performing Instinct work. He will also release employees immediately after a successful suppression by Little Red, giving the held employees an E.G.O. Gift called "Sheepskin" that increases HP by 9 and decreases SP by 3. Origin The Big Bad Wolf follows many tales involving a wolf as an antagonist, but probably he participated in each of them (mentioned in his flavour text) before the Little Red's tale. The twist in that tale is assumed to be at the end, but is still unknown what happened. After the incident, the wolf somehow escaped the scene, and with a high probability, being the one who scarred Little Red. Although the wolf looks clueless during most situations, he seems to recognize the rivalry of Little Red and tries to fight her when both are confronting. How the Big and Might be Bad Wolf arrived to the facility and where he was found is still unknown. Details Big and Might be Bad Wolf responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Instinct, Insight, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Big and Might be Bad Wolf's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-9 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 10-17 will cause it to feel Normal, and 18-22 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and Qliphoth counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 4 - 8), the amount of E-Boxes (22), their emotional state and Qliphoth counter (2). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the employee who has worked on F-01-57 completed the work, the Qliphoth counter is decreased. Then the employee was eaten by Big and Might be bad Wolf." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth counter has decreased. Then the employee was eaten by Big and Might be bad Wolf." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the employee finished instinct work while Big and Might be bad Wolf was fed, Big and Might be bad Wolf vomits all the employees who had been eaten before." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "The Qliphoth counter decreased when a target that bleeds from the attack of F-01-57 enters the hallway of the containment room for Big and Might be bad Wolf." * "Managerial Works 5" ** "When the F-01-57 entered the hallway of the Big and Might be bad Wolf's containment room, the Qliphoth counter became zero." * "Managerial Works 6" ** "Some employees reported that they heard a voice in the stomach of Big and Might be bad Wolf. We should rescue them by suppressing the escaped Big and Might be bad Wolf. It may be possible to contract to the F-01-57." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus his Qliphoth counter (2). This includes it's defenses when breaching: Red: Normal (1.0) - White: Endured (0.7) - Black: Endured (0.7) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks an E.G.O. Gift 'Blue Scar'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon and Suit 'Blue Scar'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Blue Scar |Damage = Red 12-20 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Short |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 Fortitude Level 3 Temperance Level 3 |Description = "Gauntlet that resembles the claws of a vicious wolf. These claws once ripped stomachs and cut the insides of many living creatures. It cuts the target's flesh and makes it unable to stop its bleeding." |SpecialAbility = "Additional R damage for a certain amount of time Weapon damage +50% when the employee's hp is 50% or less. However, if employee attack in that state, damage will be applied to other employees"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Blue Scar |RED = 0.4 Resistant |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Fortitude Level 4 |Description = "There are many traces as if to alert of the history of the never ending battle. As all wounds become nothing in the end, this equipment will make you feel dull from damages although it won’t protect you completely from them." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift 1 = HP +4, Movement Speed +2, Attack Speed +2 |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 3}} |-| Gift 2 = HP +9, SP -3 |Chance = Obtainable via Being rescued by Little Red - X |ObsLevel = X }} Story * "A wolf with sparsely damaged fur. It is bipedal, and capable of communication to some extent. It always tries to devour employees and escape. Such actions are easily preventable, since it shows obvious signs in behaviors and conversations before doing so, which makes this abnormality fairly easy to manage.(“…That’s why I could slash the wolf’s belly and returned safely back here!” )" * "The accident happened in X, XX promoted awareness to employees. The situation went out of control at the moment Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary and Big and Might be bad Wolf contacted. Avoid their contact at all cost. Considering the potential damage, it is rather wise to use some of the employees as living bait to distract them than allowing them to see each other." * "Flesh, I had been yearning for it for a long time. It was so delicious. I saw some red piece of cloth sticking out from the wardrobe. I might have seen it from somewhere, or not, actually I didn’t really care. I must be called Big Bad Wolf." * "There are many stories in the world. But none is as disgusting as the wolf's story. Wolves are born with sin. They have no names. People call them "Big Bad Wolf". All wolves grow into a giant, ferocious, and hairy monster. Wolves should not eat other animals even if they are starving. Wolves should not cross the line when doing bad things. Wolves should be punished. Wolves should be examples. Wolves should not make friends……(Omitted)" Flavour Text * ", , By any chance, is there a chubby baby pig in this place? Oh, it’s nothing. He was my friend. I just want to see how he’s doing now." * ", will you open this door, please? I won’t hurt anyone, I’m just a little bit hungry." * ", I will give you something good if you let me out!" * "I am big bad wolf. I will eat you all and get out of this place!" * ", I’m telling this only to you. If you ever build a house, make it sturdy brick house." * "Big and Might be Bad Wolf vividly remembers the moments when its belly is ripped open, and guts spilled out." * "Big and Might be Bad Wolf likes meat. He used to be always hungry, now he wants to be always full." * "Big and Might be Bad Wolf is suffering from chronic indigestion. The origin of this problem goes back to very, very far past…..." * "According to employees who have been into Big and Might be Bad Wolf’s stomach. It is a dark, empty, and lonely place." * "“I have very big teeth.”" * "“I can blow this room away with one breath!”" * "“Open the door, sweetheart. I have brought gifts from the forest.”" Trivia * Big and Might be Bad Wolf seems to be a clearly reference to different fairy tales including a wolf as an antagonist, specifically Little Red Riding Hood as shown by the conflict between it and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary. *This Abnormality has been reworked along with its rival after the Legacy version, with a different appearance when breaching. Gallery BigandMightbeBadWolfContainment.png|Big Bad Wolf's containment Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eating 1.png|Big Bad Wolf eating an employee Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eating 2.png|Second picture while eating Big and Might be Bad Wolf Spit Out 1.png|Big Bad Wolf spitting out an employee after Instinct work Big and Might be Bad Wolf Spit Out 2.png|Second picture while spitting out Big and Might be Bad Wolf Bad State.png|Big Bad Wolf after eating an employee Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eyes 1.png|Room effect when transforming Big and Might be Bad Wolf Eyes 2.png|About to transform BigandMightbeBadWolfBreaching.png|Breaching BigandMightbeBadWolfSmoke.png|Traveling into another main room BigandMightbeBadWolfTired.png|Wolf tired after entering another room BigandMightbeBadWolfBlueMoon.png|Blue Moon BigandMightbeBadWolfRedMoon.png|Red Moon BigandMightbeBadWolfDetailsUnlocked.png|Big Bad Wolf Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal